


Un incontro del destino

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco e Satch sono nel Mare Orientale per una missione per contro di Barbabianca. E proprio nel Mare Orientale vivono tre fratelli che dovrebbero decisamente incontrare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un incontro del destino

Il vento gli sferzava in faccia e, nonostante stesse facendo ogni sforzo per impedirlo, ciò gli rovinava il ciuffo biondo di cui Satch andava particolarmente orgoglioso e che curava ogni mattina.

“Non potresti andare più piano?” protestò.

Marco alzò appena gli occhi. Non che non fosse abituato alle lamentele inutili di Satch, o alle sue idiozie, ma aveva volato per ore con lui in groppa e non si sentiva in vena di incoraggiarlo. Per tutta risposta, quindi, si piegò quasi in maniera verticale e scese in picchiata fino ad arrivare praticamente a filo dell'acqua di mare sotto di loro. Per qualche metro volò con le sue piume blu che sfioravano la superficie, quindi ritornò in quota e riprese la sua velocità normale.

“Ah ah, molto divertente” commentò Satch, il cui ciuffo era ormai ridotto a qualcosa di inguardabile.

“Per uno che non ha fatto nulla che farsi trasportare fino ad adesso, hai un sacco di pretese” disse Marco divertito.

“Non è colpa mia” protestò lui. “Sai che casino sarebbe successo se fossimo venuti con la nostra nave?”

Marco lo sapeva benissimo, era stato lui stesso a proporre quella soluzione perché, per quanto stancante fosse per lui, era la più sicura per completare la missione che era stata loro assegnata. D'altronde, era abituato ai viaggi lunghi. Meno abituato a rimanere troppo a lungo con Satch: per quanto lo conoscesse e gli volesse bene per, o nonostante, quello che era, non si era reso conto di quanto stancante potesse essere stare da solo con lui per un intero viaggio dalla Rotta Maggiore fino al Mare Orientale, il più debole di tutti, così com'era detto.

Eppure, Satch aveva ragione: non avevano altre alternative possibili. Quando Barbabianca aveva deciso di diventare il protettore dell'Isola degli Uomini Pesce, molti erano stati scettici sulla sua decisione e non l'avevano accolto subito in maniera particolarmente esaltata. L'opposizione più decisa veniva da Fisher Tiger, che dopo ciò che aveva fatto scalando la Red Line per liberare gli schiavi, era praticamente considerato un eroe, nonostante avesse messo in piedi una ciurma costituita solo da uomini pesce e fosse a tutti gli effetti un pirata.

Anche la Regina Otohime non era troppo esaltata dalla questione. Voleva che il suo popolo potesse vivere liberamente senza essere cacciato e trattato come inferiore, ma il suo scopo era procedere per le vie legali, ottenendo l'approvazione proprio di quei Draghi Celesti che ora li perseguitavano, invece di lasciarsi andare alla protezione di un criminale ricercato. Lei e Fisher Tiger rappresentavano due correnti di pensiero opposte, ma entrambi ostili a Barbabianca.

Ma Barbabianca non era tipo da desistere così facilmente e tendeva ad essere piuttosto testardo quando prendeva una decisione. Aveva preso a cuore la questione dell'Isola degli Uomini Pesce. Il suo obiettivo non era governarla, ma solamente proteggerla, in modo che il suo nome fosse sufficientemente spaventoso da impedire ai numerosi cacciatori di schiavi di continuare ad imperversare in quel territorio. Senza saperlo, aveva posto la prima base per la nascita di quell'istituzione informale che sarebbe stata chiamata “i Quattro Imperatori”.

Prima, però, doveva almeno avere una parte della fiducia degli abitanti. Era chiaro che non avrebbe mai potuto compiere un'impresa simile a quella di Fisher Tiger, perché erano pirati decisamente famosi, in quanto rivali diretti del defunto Re dei Pirati. Un simile attacco sarebbe stato visto in maniera decisamente peggiore rispetto a quella di un singolo uomo pesce con poco potere fra le mani.

Liberare gli schiavi poteva comunque essere considerata una buona idea, se fossero riusciti a farlo senza attirare troppo l'attenzione del governo su di loro. Non che a Barbabianca importasse quello che quella gente pensava di lui, ma doveva preoccuparsi della sua famiglia e non avrebbe corso il rischio di trascinarla in una guerra contro la marina a meno che non fosse stato strettamente necessario alla loro sopravvivenza.

Il momento favorevole si presentò quando Saint Jackmal, un Drago Celeste, annunciò la sua visita tra le isole del Governo Mondiale che risiedevano nel Mare Orientale. Capitava raramente che una simile cosa accadesse, ma di tanto in tanto persino i Draghi Celesti cedevano al senso del dovere e si recavano in visita da qualche parte. Per la maggior parte, lo trovavano un peso e un fastidio, ma lo facevano.

I venditori di schiavi avevano colto l'occasione al balzo per poter offrire la loro merce direttamente nelle mani di qualcuno che poteva pagarli profumatamente, invece che passare attraverso le commissioni che dovevano ai banditori d'asta, col rischio poi di non avere nei partecipanti qualcuno con una liquidità notevole.

A loro si erano aggiunti i governi del Mare Orientali, almeno quelli che potevano permetterselo, dato che per la maggior parte si trattava di isole piccole dai governi poveri. Eppure, tra queste, ne spiccava una che possedeva non solo una quantità di soldi in grado di comprare degli schiavi, ma anche abbastanza spregiudicatezza da farlo a spregio delle leggi internazionali. Si trattava del Regno di Goa.

I contatti di Barbabianca l'avevano informato di questa cosa, oltre ad avergli accennato che una nave carica di schiavi, fra cui anche sirene e uomini pesce, era già salpata per il Mare Orientale su ordine del Re di Goa, in modo che potesse scegliere la merce da comprare e poi da offrire in dono a Saint Jackmal una volta che fosse arrivato.

Era l'occasione che Barbabianca stava aspettando. Liberare quegli schiavi, soprattutto quelli dell'isola degli uomini pesce, avrebbe dimostrato che erano davvero interessati alla loro protezione, cosa che potevano garantire con migliore precisione ed efficacia rispetto a Fisher Tiger, che Barbabianca stimava come persona ma di cui conosceva i limiti anche meglio di lui stesso. Per di più, trovava divertente l'idea di rovinare la visita ai Draghi Celesti.

Tuttavia, recarvisi di persona era improponibile. Se un pirata così in vista come lui avesse improvvisamente lasciato il nuovo mondo per recarsi in un Mare così lontano e poco interessante come quello Orientale l'intero governo si sarebbe allertato immediatamente. Il fatto che ciò avrebbe quasi coinciso con la visita di Saint Jackmal, avrebbe fatto in modo che la marina fosse spedita a controllare la situazione, laddove Barbabianca non era interessato ad uno scontro con loro, per quanto divertente potesse essere, ma solo a liberare degli schiavi.

Così Marco si era offerto di andare da solo, dato che il suo potere gli consentiva di raggiungere ogni destinazione in volo. Barbabianca non voleva mandarlo da solo, così Satch aveva deciso di unirsi, probabilmente non rendendosi conto di quanto potesse essere scomodo volare a bordo di un uccello per così tante ore e chilometri. Se la doveva mettere via, però, ma se ne sarebbe lamentato il più possibile.

Due Comandati di Barbabianca era più che sufficiente anzi, probabilmente erano pure troppi per una missione del genere, per cui nessuno pensava che avrebbero fallito. A dire proprio tutta la verità, c'era un'altra cosa che incuriosiva Barbabianca. Il Mare Orientale era stato proprio quello da cui Shanks il Rosso era tornato senza il suo braccio sinistro e quel suo cappello di paglia che portava sempre. Per quanto fosse ancora un moccioso, in combattimento se la cavava e tutti trovavano difficile che qualcuno fosse riuscito a sconfiggerlo, tanto meno in un posto così poco pericoloso.

Nessuno, nella ciurma, aveva nominato la questione, capitano compreso, ma tutti l'avevano pensata, perché era qualcosa che aveva in parte compromesso l'equilibrio fra i pirati che si era creato, facendo aderire Mihawk alla da poco creata Flotta di Pirati al comando del governo. Sarebbe stato decisamente interessante capire per quale motivo Shanks avesse perso il braccio. Non era la loro missione principale, ma, se fosse per caso capitata l'occasione, avrebbero potuto cercare di approfittarne.

“Sei stanco?” domandò ad un certo punto Satch, ricordandosi che stavano viaggiando da molte ore e, mentre lui si riposava, l'altro faceva tutta la fatica.

“Ce la faccio ancora” rispose Marco. “Però alla prossima isola preferirei fermarmi.”

Satch estrasse dal suo zaino la mappa navale che gli era stata consegnata. Lui sulla nave si occupava delle cucine, non della navigazione, quindi sentiva molto il peso di indicare la rotta corretta per evitare che finissero in direzione totalmente sbagliata.

“Se svolti qui in direzione sud, c'è un'isola non lontana” gli disse, dopo aver consultato la bussola. Dopo tanti anni nella Rotta Maggiore, trovava davvero bizzarro potersi basare ancora su metodi così normali. “Non è Goa, ma non è distante. Con la tua velocità domani potremo essere là in due ore.”

“Perfetto.” Erano in anticipo di almeno due settimane rispetto all'arrivo di Saint Jackmal, e quindi anche della nave che portava gli schiavi. Marco si piegò leggermente, per evitare di far cadere il suo passeggero dalla sua schiena, e virò nella direzione che gli era stata indicata.

C'era un'unica nave, una caravella dalla forma sottile e sinuosa, che solcava le acque calme di quella parte del Mare Orientale. Marco le diede solo un'occhiata veloce, perché aveva notato che non aveva bandiere identificative di alcun genere, ma era troppo piccola per poter essere una nave di schiavi, quindi se ne disinteressò subito per concentrarsi nuovamente sul volo. Fu solo grazie all'haki della previsione che colse giusto in tempo il colpo di cannone sparato contro di loro.

Virò di lato per evitarlo così in fretta che Satch perse la presa sulla sua schiena e scivolò, iniziando a precipitare. In aria sarebbe stato un facile bersaglio, ma Satch non era il comandante della Quarta Flotta di Barbabianca per nulla, perché nonostante stesse precipitando con la testa verso il basso, ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di estrarre il suo paio di coltelli e tagliare le due palle di cannone scagliate verso di lui, che gli esplosero ai lati senza ferirlo.

Marco era sceso in picchiata verso di lui e riuscì a frenarne la caduta afferrandolo con i suoi artigli per le spalle, quindi tentò di riprendere quota per allontanarsi. Non aveva idea del perché quella nave li avesse attaccati, ma poiché era stanco per il lungo viaggio, non aveva intenzione di mettersi a combattere con loro, per quanto probabilmente avrebbero potuto sconfiggerli in poco tempo.

Altri colpi di cannone arrivarono nella loro direzione, ma Marco riuscì a schivarli tutti. A quelli troppo vicini ci pensava Satch, un po' con i coltelli, un po' con le gambe, anche se quei movimenti erano davvero resi difficili dalla posizione e rendevano altrettanto difficile per Marco continuare a tenerlo tra gli artigli senza che questi gli si impiantassero nella pelle, ferendolo.

Ciò che non schivò volontariamente fu una scarica di proiettili che gli attraversò l'ala destra. Normalmente un colpo simile non sarebbe stato nulla per lui, il suo frutto del diavolo gli avrebbe impedito di sentire dolore e avrebbe guarito la ferita in un tempo così rapido da poter continuare a volare senza interruzioni. Non fu quello il caso: sentì perfettamente il dolore della carne che veniva trapassata, un dolore persistente che rendeva ancora più difficile continuare a sbatterla.

“Che cosa succede?” domandò Satch preoccupato. Aveva notato le piccole gocce di sangue che si stavano spargendo nell'aria e sapeva bene che non erano normali.

“Ti devo lasciare” gli annunciò Marco. “Non ce la faccio più a tenerti.”

“Ok” rispose immediatamente Satch, preparandosi al tuffo, ma con una nota di panico nella voce. “Ma che cosa proponi di fare poi?” Non avrebbe certo disdegnato dare una lezione a quei tipi, che probabilmente non avevano idea di chi avevano attaccato, ma sapeva che il compagno tendeva ad essere più prudente.

In quel caso no, Marco sarebbe stato d'accordo con lui che l'unico sistema per poter tornare a viaggiare in pace sarebbe stato quello di toglierli di mezzo una volta per tutto. Solo che non ebbe il tempo di dirglielo, perché fu costretto a mollarlo in fretta mentre qualcosa di molto veloce veniva nella loro direzione. Lo schivò per un soffio, sentendo comunque il graffio sul petto nudo, e poi si mantenne a mezz'aria con l'ala sana.

Anche il suo avversario era uno Zoan, anche se non mitologico come il suo. Tuttavia, i frutti del diavolo in grado di dare la possibilità di volare erano limitati e non era facile metterci le mani sopra. Il fatto che quella nave avesse un membro che invece ne possedeva uno, assieme a proiettili in grado di procurargli ferite che non guarivano, probabilmente agalmatolite, li rendeva non solo avversari temibili, ma probabilmente qualcuno che aveva agganci particolarmente importanti.

Considerando che un Drago Celeste doveva venire in visita, non era così strano che potessero esserci in anticipo degli emissari del governo a controllare la situazione. L'idea iniziale sarebbe stata quella di non immischiarsi nei loro affari, ma era chiaro che non era più possibile, dato che erano stati loro ad attaccare per primi.

Avvertì il suono del corpo di Satch caduto in acqua e tirò internamente un sospiro di sollievo. Non aveva potuto prendere la mira esatta ed era preoccupato di averlo mandato a sbattere contro lo scafo della nave. Ora non gli restava che atterrare anche lui: con un braccio fuori uso sarebbe stato comunque in grado di combattere pur di avere terreno sotto ai piedi.

Gli fu subito chiaro che il suo avversario aveva altri progetti per lui, perché non appena capì quello che voleva fare tornò ad attaccarlo, costringendolo a riprendere quota e a difendersi direttamente in aria. Uno scontro in volo sarebbe stato semplice in piena forma e con entrambi le ali che lo sostenevano, ma così non se ne sentiva in grado. Se si fosse distratto un attimo, avrebbe rischiato di precipitare in mare e affondare.

Quando la nave riprese a sparare nella sua direzione, decise che doveva allontanasi, quel tanto che gli bastava per non essere a portata dei loro tiri. Forse avrebbe potuto comunque battere l'altro avversario con il frutto Zoan, ma doveva essere sicuro che, nel mentre della battaglia, non venisse colpito di nuovo con l'agalmatolite.

Evitò un altro attaccò e poi si librò più alto nel cielo e prese una direzione opposta a quella che avevano scelto in precedenza, giusto per non dare l'idea della loro destinazione precisa. Sperò comunque che ci fosse un'isola abbastanza vicino dove potersi riposare nel frattempo. Il suo avversario lo rincorreva da vicino, ma Marco aveva preso abbastanza velocità da tenerlo a distanza, almeno finché il dolore al braccio non divenne insopportabile.

A quel punto si fermo di scattò, di certo sorprendendo l'altro che non si aspettava una resa così immediata. Si riprese comunque dal colpo e approfittò per attaccarlo, in maniera decisamente troppo frontale. Aveva un coltello in mano, con cui gli penetrò il fianco, ma Marco era pronto. Si lasciò penetrare, certo che i suoi poteri gli permettessero di guarire, quindi lo bloccò per il braccio con cui l'aveva attaccato.

Continuando così a tenerlo legato a sé, scese in picchiata verso l'oceano e contemporaneamente gli diede una ginocchiata ben assestata nello stomaco, tanto potente da costringerlo a tossire per recuperare il fiato. Quindi, quando furono a pochi metri dalla superficie dell'acqua, lo lasciò e lo colpì alla testa con un calcio pieno d'haki, facendolo affondare. Si alzò un attimo, verificando che non riemergesse, per quanto sapesse che fosse impossibile per un possessore di un frutto del diavolo.

Respirando profondamente per riprendersi dallo sforzo, si guardò attorno. La nave era completamente scomparsa dall'orizzonte. Non si era accorto di essersi allontanato tanto. Sperò che Satch stesse bene, benché probabilmente poteva evitarsi di preoccuparsi dato che era ben conscio delle sue capacità. Volò con fatica in altra quota, ma la nave continuava ad essere troppo lontana per essere visibile.

In compenso, all'orizzonte era apparsa la sagoma di un'isola. Non sapeva di quale si trattasse, ma era abbastanza vicina da essere raggiungibile prima che la sua stamina si consumasse definitivamente facendolo precipitare in mare e destinandolo alla morte che lui stesso aveva dato al suo avversario. Riprese la forma completa di fenice, che aveva abbandonato per quella mista, in modo da essere più rapido, e si diresse in fretta verso l'isola.

 

C'era stata una tempesta, la mattina, di quelle potenti che ogni tanto si abbattevano sul Monte Corbo, tanto da finire per sradicare gli alberi con le radici meno sviluppate. Non era il caso della loro quercia, perché naturalmente avevano scelto quella più grande e resistente, ma lo stesso non si poteva dire della loro capanna, in cui molte delle assi erano state trascinate via dal vento.

Per questo motivo Ace, Sabo e Rufy si diressero verso il Grey Terminal, nella speranza di poter trovare tra gli scarti della discarica materiali utili a riparare la loro casa. La tempesta aveva lasciato dietro di sé una bella giornata e un'aria frizzantina, cosa che attenuava, almeno in parte, la puzza che c'era di solito nella zona. Anche gli abitanti parevano essersi accorti di quel momento di inaspettata pulizia, per cui erano tutti in giro per il Grey Terminal ad approfittarne.

I tre ragazzi avevano comunque abbastanza reputazione affinché la maggior parte di loro li lasciasse in pace, qualunque cosa avessero in mente, ed evitassero anche di avvicinarsi ad oggetti che si vedeva avevano attirato la loro attenzione. Questo facilitò loro la ricerca e il recupero di diverse assi semi-nuove, o per lo meno non marce, per sostituire quelle che la tempesta aveva trascinato via.

Fu Sabo il primo ad accorgersi che qualcosa non andava. Avendo vissuto per anni nel Grey Terminal, prima di unirsi ai suoi fratelli sulla montagna, conosceva almeno di vista la maggior parte dei suoi abitanti. E quelli che vedeva adesso che gironzolavano intorno all'area che stavano battendo non erano abitanti. Non ricordava a memoria i loro volti, ma era piuttosto certo che si trattassero di membri della ciurma di Bluejam.

Gli sembrò che in qualche modo stesero cercando di circondarli, quindi cercò immediatamente con lo sguardo i suoi fratelli e si avvicinò a loro con passo sicuro, per non dare l'impressione di essersi accorto della situazione. Si chinò a fianco a loro, fingendo di scavare in un cumulo di spazzatura.

“Credo che ci siano i pirati di Bluejam, per noi” sussurrò. Immediatamente, Rufy alzò la testa per controllare e Ace fu costretto a trascinarlo giù tirandolo per i capelli. Lui stesso, però, diede una rapida occhiata in giro e dovette riconoscere che probabilmente Sabo aveva ragione.

Avevano un conto in sospeso con Bluejam da quando Ace aveva derubato Polchemy e, successivamente, aveva dovuto sconfiggerlo assieme a Sabo per salvare Rufy. Di lui non avevano avuto più notizie, il che significava una cosa sola, ma era chiaro che Bluejam non fosse stato felice di sapere che i suoi averi erano andati perduti. Evidentemente aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di riprenderseli.

“Non dobbiamo permettere che ci circondino” affermò Sabo. Sia lui sia Ace guardarono in avanti, in cerca della via di fuga più sicura verso la montagna. Il Grey Terminal poteva anche essere il regno di Bluejam, ma nessuno conosceva il Monte Corbo bene quanto loro, ogni sentiero, ogni anfratto, ogni luogo in cui nascondersi per non essere trovati.

Da quella parte di erano diretti tre pirati. Ace e Sabo erano in grado di metterne fuori gioco uno a testa abbastanza a lungo da poterlo superare e correre via. Fecero segno a Rufy di non dire niente, di non fare domande, ma semplicemente di seguirli. L'unica preoccupazione di Sabo era che Ace volesse davvero ingaggiare una battaglia in nome della sua filosofia dell' 'io non scappo mai'. Nel caso, avrebbe dovuto trascinarlo via con la forza.

Si fecero un cenno d'intesa con il capo, quindi balzarono e in un attimo furono addosso ciascuno ad uno dei pirati. Erano certo più forti della media, ma un colpo di bastone ben assestato in testa e poi alle ginocchia fu sufficiente a farli indietreggiare e cadere a terra, dandogli il tempo di dirigersi verso la foresta. Rufy arrancò immediatamente verso di loro, ma il terzo pirata, non appena aveva visto ciò che era successo, si era precipitato verso di lui e l'aveva bloccato a terra.

“Aiuto!” gridò Rufy, agitandosi per liberarsi dalla presa.

“Rufy!” Ace si voltò immediatamente indietro e Sabo fu per un attimo in conflitto tra il fermarlo per impedirgli di ingaggiare una lotta che avrebbero rischiato di perdere e l'urgenza di correre in soccorso del fratellino, soprattutto vedendo che gli altri pirati stavano tutti accorrendo verso di loro.

Fu Rufy a risolvere tutto, perché riuscì ad allungare il braccio in una maniera sufficientemente diretta da raggiungere i due fratelli, che lo afferrarono e lo usarono come catapulta, usando proprio il suo braccio come leva. Lo strappo fu talmente forte che il pirata che lo teneva volò per qualche metro assieme a lui, prima di perdere la presa e venire scagliato lontano. Ace e Sabo invece mantennero la presa e Rufy atterrò tranquillamente all'interno della foresta.

Lo seguirono immediatamente, dopo aver lasciato il braccio che tornò verso di lui con un sonoro schioccò, quindi si infilarono immediatamente nel folto del bosco. Avevano notato che i pirati avevano tentato di seguirli, ma li seminarono in fretta. Solo quando furono abbastanza dentro la foresta, in un posto dove sapevano che nessuno che non conoscesse la zona si sarebbe mai arrischiato, tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

“Sarà meglio non andare nel Grey Terminal per un po'” affermò Sabo. Bluejam non avrebbe dimenticato il credito nei loro confronti, ma forse avrebbe avuto cose più urgenti a cui pensare, una volta che fosse passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che erano stati avvistati.

“Sono d'accordo” disse Ace con riluttanza. “Però così non riusciremo a riparare la nostra casa.” E lui non aveva la minima intenzione di tornare da Dadan, col rischio di incontrare di nuovo Garp.

“Possiamo provare a farci prestare qualche strumento da qualcuno, magari da Makino” propose Sabo. “Abbiamo materia prima a sufficienza, qui, dobbiamo solo trovare il sistema di usarla.”

“Ma dico, avete visto quello che ho fatto?” li interruppe Rufy, che era decisamente troppo eccitato per preoccuparsi di problemi di poco conto come avere un tetto sopra la testa. “Il mio braccio è andato diritto! Diritto, capite?”

“È vero” riconobbe Sabo sorridendo. “Significa che finalmente stai riuscendo a controllare i tuoi poteri, è un'ottima cosa.”

“Vedrete che presto vi batterò tutti!”

Ace fece un sorrisetto accondiscendente. “Io continuo a dire che quel tuo potere non serve a niente in combattimento...”

Una litigata fra i due fratelli fu evitata da uno strano rumore. I tre alzarono contemporaneamente lo sguardo, preoccupati che potesse essere qualche pirata che li aveva raggiunti, invece videro una cosa che precipitava a non molta distanza da loro, rimbalzando contro i tronchi degli alberi, fino a schiantarsi a terra.

“Avete visto quello che ho visto io?” sussurrò Sabo, dopo un attimo di silenzio.

“Non lo so” rispose Ace.

“Era un enorme uccello blu fiammeggiante!” Al contrario loro, non solo Rufy non dubitava della sua vista, ma era chiaro che lo trovasse particolarmente interessante.

Si guardarono, poi si diressero nella direzione dove l'avevano visto precipitare. Così, la prima cosa che un Marco dolorante, di nuovo nella sua forma totalmente umana, vide cercando di rialzarsi in piedi fu il viso di tre bambini che lo scrutavano incuriositi.

Si guardò intorno, per cercare di capire dove fosse finito, e poi sorrise loro sperando di essere in qualche modo rassicurante. “Ciao.”

Immediatamente, Ace fece un passo in avanti, con la sua spranga puntata, con fare protettivo verso gli altri due. “Chi diavolo sei?”

“Dov'è l'uccello?” aggiunse Rufy. Sul suo viso c'era un broncio deluso.

Marco capì che si riferivano alla forma da fenice che aveva fino ad un attimo prima e che gli aveva già guarito le ferite da caduta. Tuttavia gli sembravano un po' spaventati per mostrare loro la propria trasformazione, quindi prima si alzò lentamente, tenendo le mani aperte verso di loro. “Mi chiamo Marco” si presentò. “Non voglio farvi del male.” Dall'espressione di Ace, era chiaro che non era stato abbastanza rassicurante.

“Sei ferito” commentò Sabo, indicandogli il braccio. Il sangue aveva ormai completamente inzuppato la manica leggera della sua camicia bianca.

“Ho dovuto battermi con una persona e poi ero troppo stanco e sono precipitato qui” spiegò Marco. “Posso sapere dove sono?”

“Questo è il Monte Corbo” rispose Sabo.

Marco aveva già sentito quel nome, dato che aveva accuratamente studiato la mappa del Regno di Goa. Senza saperlo, era arrivato a destinazione. Tuttavia, non poteva adagiarsi sugli allori, perché aveva lasciato Satch da solo contro tutto il resto di quell'equipaggio e sapeva che non erano persone con cui si poteva scherzare. Aveva dietro la sua vivrecard, quindi avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo in fretta, ma era troppo stanco per volare e anche rubando una nave non sarebbe arrivato abbastanza in fretta. Non gli restava di fidarsi del compagno e prendersi almeno qualche ora per riposarsi e lasciare che le sue fiamme avessero tutto il tempo di guarirgli la ferita.

Doveva almeno trovare un posto dove stare tranquillo. “E voi sareste...?” tentò, ma dal modo con cui i due lo guardavano era chiaro che non si fidavano ancora, quindi allungò il braccio sano di lato e lo trasformò in ala, con le fiamme bli che brillavano. “Quell'uccello blu che avete visto sono io.”

Sabo e Rufy lo fissarono con gli occhi spalancati. Anche Ace era rimasto sorpreso, ma aveva mascherato subito il tutto in un broncio. “Addio cena” commentò, indicando che la sua curiosità era di tipo squisitamente culinario.

“Come fai?” domandò invece Sabo, mentre Rufy, sbattendosene di Ace che cercava di fermarlo, si era avvicinato fin troppo alle fiamme e, una volta accortosi che non bruciavano, le stava toccando.

“Un Frutto del Diavolo” rispose Marco, in tono misterioso. “Immagino non ne abbiate mai sentito parlare.”

Sabo e Ace si guardarono, con un sorriso accondiscendente in viso, e poi fissarono Rufy, che ridacchiando si prese le guance e le tirò di lato più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile. Fu il turno di Marco di restare sorpreso. “Ho mangiato il frutto di Gom Gom” disse Rufy, alzando semplicemente le spalle.

“Notevole” ammise Marco sinceramente. “I Frutti del Diavolo sono molto rari, difficilmente si trovano nei Mari esterni.”

“Questo era di Shanks, io l'ho mangiato per sbaglio” spiegò Rufy. “Forse l'aveva trovato nella Rotta Maggiore.”

“Shanks?” ripeté Marco, per assicurarsi di aver capito bene. Aveva già notato il cappello di paglia, ma non l'aveva associato fino a quel momento: ora però era sicuro che si trattasse dello stesso. “Quel cappello è suo, vero?” chiese comunque per conferma.

“Sì!” rispose Rufy allegro. Poi spalancò gli occhi: “Ma tu conosci Shanks?”

Sabo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sapeva benissimo che quando il fratellino si metteva a parlare di quell'argomento poteva andare avanti per ore, ammorbando tutti.

“Lo conosco eccome!” rispose Marco. Non riusciva a credere di aver avuto l'incredibile fortuna di porre fine alla propria curiosità su ciò che era successo a Shanks nel Mare Orientale. “Non posso proprio dire che siamo amici, dato che apparteniamo a due ciurme rivali, ma...”

“Anche tu sei un pirata?!” Stavolta aveva anche tutta l'attenzione di Sabo. Certo, quelli con cui aveva a che fare erano persone poco raccomandabili, ma quell'uomo dalla pettinatura improbabile veniva dalla Rotta Maggiore, il che lo rendeva subito una spanna più interessante degli altri.

“Esatto” ammise Marco. Non l'aveva detto subito perché in media non era considerata una cosa particolarmente esaltante, ma la reazione dei due bambini era stata più che positiva.

“Anche noi vogliamo diventare pirati!”

“Davvero?”

Poi Ace, che era stato l'unico in silenzio per tutta quella discussione, prese i due fratelli per le spalle e li trascinò a qualche metro da Marco, con le schiene voltate verso di lui, ma non abbastanza da permettergli di fare dei movimenti senza che se ne accorgessero.

“Gli state dando troppa confidenza” disse. “Potrebbe essere pericoloso.”

“Ma conosce Shanks!” protestò Rufy.

“Ha anche detto che erano in due ciurme rivali” precisò Ace.

Sabo sospirò. Era in conflitto con se stesso, perché sapeva benissimo che Ace aveva ragione ad essere sospettoso, ma dall'altra aveva curiosità di sapere com'era essere pirati da un vero pirata. Per quanto Rufy gli avesse parlato spesso di Shanks, doveva ammettere che era incuriosito dalla cosa. E per il momento Marco non aveva dato segni  negativi.

“Sentite, ho una proposta” li chiamò Marco, che aveva ben capito di che cosa stavano discutendo. “Io ho solo bisogno di un posto dove riposarmi per qualche ora. Se mi ospitate a casa vostra io in cambio vi racconto qualcosa su Shanks.”

Con quella frase, si era già comprato la fiducia di Rufy e, indirettamente, quella dei fratelli, che non volevano assolutamente intristirlo rifiutandosi o protestando. “E va bene” acconsentì Ace alla fine. “Ma fa' qualcosa e io ti uccido.”

Una frase del genere, con quell'espressione da duro, era assolutamente divertente per un bambino, per cui Marco non poté trattenersi dal prenderlo in giro. “Me ne ricorderò. Chissà quante persone hai già ucciso...”

Ace avvampò: il sorriso di Marco indicava che avesse la certezza che non ci avesse mai nemmeno provato, e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto. “Continua così e sarai il primo” sbottò, voltandosi e iniziando a camminare in avanti, trascinandosi dietro Rufy. Sabo guardò Marco con un'espressione non contenta, quindi si unì ai fratelli.

Marco li seguì a poca distanza, in silenzio. Sapeva che erano ancora diffidenti nei suoi confronti, per cui preferiva lasciarli da soli per assicurargli che non aveva davvero intenzione di far loro del male. Rimase poi stupefatto nel rendersi conto che quella che loro intendevano come “casa” era una minuscola baracca appesa ad un albero. Lui era convinto che abitassero in qualche villaggio di montagna o che avessero i genitori, ma a pensarci bene non era poi così strana come situazione. Lui stesso aveva dei compagni che erano rimasti orfani in tenerà età.

“I vostri genitori?” domandò comunque, per assicurarsi che non stessero cercando di tenerlo lontano dal vero villaggio.

Ace si irrigidì. “Non ne abbiamo.”

“Di solito è ridotta meglio” disse Sabo, accennando con il capo. “Purtroppo stamani c'è stata una tempesta e non abbiamo ancora avuto il tempo di risistemarla.”

“Posso darvi una mano, se volete” si offrì Marco.

“Non abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Ace si avvicinò ad un tronco d'albero che sembrava fare al caso loro e, con un pugno ben assestato, lo spezzò facendolo cadere a terra di schianto. Poi gli riservò un sorrisetto soddisfatto, una vendetta per il fatto che non aveva creduto che potesse uccidere qualcuno.

Marco dovette ammettere a se stesso che quei tre bambini lo avevano impressionato a sufficienza. Si sedette contro il tronco di un albero e li osservò mentre svolgevano il loro lavoro. Rufy avrebbe voluto accomodarsi accanto a lui a farsi raccontare tutto, ma Ace l'aveva richiamato indietro in malo modo perché servivano i suoi poteri a trasformare le tavole che tagliavano fino sulla casa nell'albero. Sabo aveva recuperato i vecchi strumenti che avevano già usato la prima volta e li usava per rendere un po' più utilizzabili i pezzi di legno che Ace praticamente spezzava a mani nude. Si vedeva che erano abituati a cavarsela da sole.

Benché fosse stanco e una buona dormita non avrebbe potuto fargli che bene, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da loro. D'altronde era un pirata, faceva dell'avventura e dell'incontro con nuove persone uno dei suoi obiettivi.

“Tieni.” Sabo gli si era avvicinato quasi di soppiatto, mentre lui era distratto ad osservare con quanta forza Ace spaccava il legno. Gli stava porgendo delle garze e del disinfettante. “Sono della nostra riserva.”

“Grazie.” Marco non aveva dubbi che, con la vita che facessero, ne avessero bisogno. “Come ve li siete procurati?”

“Li rubiamo” rispose Sabo tranquillo. “Quindi usali pure senza problema.”

Marco sorrise appena a quell'ammissione di responsabilità che non aveva una traccia di senso di colpa. Poi si tolse la camicia sporca e la usò per togliere l'eccesso di sangue dal braccio, prima di disinfettare le ferite e iniziare ad avvolgerle nelle bende. “Dimmi un po'” cominciò, approfittando del fatto che Sabo fosse rimasto vicino a lui. “Come si sono conosciuti Shanks e Rufy?” Nonostante non si fossero presentati, aveva imparato i loro nomi ascoltandoli.

Sabo alzò le spalle. “Shanks era approdato al villaggio dove abitava Rufy una volta ed è rimasto lì per un po'.”

“E gli ha regalato il cappello per ricordo?”

“Tu vuoi sapere del suo braccio.” Sabo lo guardò condiscendente. Se pensava di fregarlo solo perché era un bambino, si sbagliava di grosso. “Cos'è, siete riusciti a sconfiggerlo perché ne aveva uno in meno? O volete ricattarlo?”

“Nulla di tutto questo” negò immediatamente Marco. “Saremo rivali e magari non mi sta nemmeno simpatico personalmente, ma come pirata lo rispetto. E rispetto la sua forza. Per questo siamo rimasti tutti perplessi quando è tornato nella Rotta Maggiore in quello stato.”

“L'ha perso per salvare Rufy” disse allora Sabo, che sembrò credere alle sue affermazioni. “Il cappello è il simbolo della promessa che si sono fatti, per questo Rufy ci tiene un sacco.”

“Sabo!” lo chiamò Ace. “C'è ancora del lavoro da fare!”

“Quale promessa?” domandò immediatamente Marco, prima che Sabo se ne andasse e lasciasse la questione in sospeso.

“Arrivo!” rispose lui, rivolto al fratello, poi tornò a rivolgersi verso Marco, per dargli la risposta che stava cercando. “Rufy vuole diventare il Re dei Pirati.”

 

Satch era riemerso dall'acqua in tempo per vedere Marco che si allontanava nel cielo, seguito a poca distanza dall'altro uomo volante che l'aveva attaccati. Si immerse nuovamente non appena si rese conto che la nave era abbastanza vicina a dov'era atterrato e l'equipaggio pareva avere tutta l'intenzione di bombardarlo approfittando della sua vulnerabilità.

Non avevano fatto i conti col fatto che fosse un bravo nuotatore, cosa che aveva imparato ad essere per avere la certezza di poter aiutare i suoi compagni possessori di frutto del diavolo nei momenti di difficoltà. Si levò il fazzoletto che portava attorno al collo e lo lasciò, in modo che emergesse facendo credere che fosse affogato, quindi nuotò più in fondo per abbassarsi oltre lo scafo della nave e riemergere dall'altra parte, dove non l'avrebbero notato, concentrati com'erano a verificare di averlo colpito sull'altro lato.

Estrasse i suoi coltelli e li usò per arrampicarsi contro lo scafo della nave. Non arrivò fino in cima, ma si fermò in una zona dove non avrebbero potuto individuarlo a meno di non affacciarsi in maniera quasi pericolosa da bordo. Non stava salendo direttamente sulla nave perché voleva aspettare Marco, sicuro che sarebbe tornato fra poco.

Invece il tempo passava e né Marco né il suo avversario tornavano. La nave aveva ripreso la sua rotta, con Satch che faceva abbastanza fatica a tenersi aggrappato con il vento che gli sferzava contro e completamente bagnato, ma preferiva evitare lo scontro, per il momento, almeno finché non avesse saputo della sorte di Marco. Non voleva pensare al peggio, ma era vero che per i pirati la morte era sempre vicina. E non sapeva nemmeno come interpretare il fatto che non stesse tornando nemmeno il suo avversario.

Quando la nave ormeggiò al porto di un'isola, Satch poté finalmente scendere dalla sua scomoda posizione. Si gettò in acqua e nuotò fino alla riva, dove sbarcò solo quando si assicurò che nessuno potesse vederlo. Si immerse nella foresta fino ad allontanarsi di una distanza di sicurezza. Solo allora ripose i coltelli e recuperò il suo zaino: lì dentro aveva la vivrecard di Marco, ancora intatta, che puntava verso l'orizzonte. Qualunque cosa stesse facendo, era ancora vivo, il che era la cosa più importante.

Poiché non aveva mezzi per raggiungerlo, non gli restava che aspettare che fosse lui a tornare indietro a prenderlo. Si erano portati dietro le vivrecard proprio per quella ragione. Si sentiva un po' inutile ad aspettare e basta, ma non aveva molte alternative. Le braccia gli facevano male per lo sforzo che aveva fatto di tenersi aggrappato e il suo stomaco gli ricordò che era quasi orario di cena e avevano saltato il pranzo.

Non potendo fermarsi nel primo villaggio, perché era possibile incontrare i proprietari della nave, Satch proseguì per la foresta fino a trovare un sentiero che lo condusse ad un altro villaggio sulla collina. Per evitare di essere individuato da troppe persone, lo aggirò e salì fino alla villa isolata che aveva visto arrivando. Era circondata da un immenso frutteto di mandarini, tra i migliori che avesse mai visto. E lui era un cuoco, per cui se ne intendeva.

Ne prese uno dalla pianta e lo annusò: la buccia profumava meravigliosamente e gli fece venire l'acquolina in bocca. Stava per aprirlo e assaggiarlo per capire se era così buono come sembrava, quando un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. Bellmere era appena arrivata nella sua direzione con aria minacciosa.

“Adesso te la faccio vedere io, ladro!”

“Non volevo rubarlo!” Satch aveva un debole per le belle donne, e quella che aveva di fronte lo era certamente. “Stavo solo ammirando quanto fossero belli questi mandarini.” Poiché lei non sembrava convinta, aggiunse: “Posso pagarlo.” Abbassò lo zaino e, con cautela per non spaventarla, o più che altro per evitare che lo attaccasse all'improvviso con quel rastrello che aveva in mano, estrasse un rotolo di banconote che avevano portato con loro per spese impreviste.

Bellmere non aveva mai visto tanti soldi in vita sua. “Non costa così tanto.”

“A dire la verità, sto cercando anche un posto dove cenare” aggiunse Satch, ammiccando.

“Puoi tenere il mandarino” disse infine Bellmere, dopo averlo scrutato a lungo. “Ti ospito io, se hai voglia di assaggiare qualche piatto cucinato con quelli.”

Satch non poteva chiedere di meglio. Come cuoco, era sempre interessato ad assaggiare nuove ricette, per poi sperimentarle con la ciurma. Come dongiovanni, era ancora meglio se la cena la preparava una bella donna. “Ne sarei onorato.”

Gli si spense un po' l'entusiasmo quando, entrando in casa, vide che la tavola era già apparecchiata per tre persone, due delle quali dovevano essere le bambine che stavano disegnando sul pavimento del salotto.

“Sono le mie due figlie, Nami e Nojiko.” Quando lei le presentò, loro alzarono la testa e salutarono con un cenno del capo, incuriosite. “Io sono Bellmere.”

“Bellissimo nome. E bellissime figlie.” Per educazione, si avvicinò loro e sbirciò quello che stavano disegnando, ma la cosa lo lasciò senza fiato. Non aveva mai visto una pianta di un'isola così ben fatta. “Sei tu l'autore?” domandò stupefatto. Nami annuì orgogliosa. “Fantastico. Da dove vengo io è pieno di cartografi bravissimi, ma tu sei praticamente al loro livello.”

“Nami, Nojiko, andate a lavarvi le mani!” le chiamo Bellmere da dietro. Loro due sbuffarono ma annuirono, e poi si alzarono portando con sé la pianta. Satch tornò in cucina, con l'intenzione di sbirciare i fornelli per capire che cosa bolliva in pentola, in senso letterale. Certo non si aspettava di vedere Bellmere che gli puntava contro un fucile che pareva carico. La trovava comunque estremamente sexy.

“Chi è il ladro ora?”

“Sempre tu” rispose Bellmere, non divertita quanto lui. “Sono stata in marina, riconosco un pirata quando ne vedo uno. Mi ricordo di te.”

“Sono lusingato.”

“Conoscere i Comandanti di Barbabianca è tipo la base per un soldato.”

“Ora sono un po' meno lusingato.” Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, il suo ragionamento aveva un senso, erano pirati della vecchia generazione e anche se era Roger quello che alla fine era diventato il Re dei Pirati e poi era stato giustiziato, non c'era dubbio che molti considerassero Barbabianca il suo attuale erede, che al momento nessun altro poteva contrastare. Satch ne andava orgoglioso: era il suo capitano, dopotutto. “Allora dovrebbero anche averti detto che non siamo persone contro cui basta un fucile.”

Bellmere non si fece impressionare e sparò, ma Satch l'aveva schivato in fretta e con uno scatto rapido le arrivò davanti e le afferrò il fucile, strappandoglielo dalle mani. Lei allora tentò di attaccarlo con un calcio, ma lui si fece indietro e balzò oltre il tavolino, fuori della sua portata. Si rimise lo zaino in spalle e poi appoggiò fucile e soldi sul tavolo apparecchiato. “Questo comunque me lo tengo” disse con un sorriso, recuperando il mandarino che aveva colto lui stesso.

Se lo mangiò mentre si lasciava la casa alle spalle, con un po' di rammarico. Non voleva dare fastidio a Bellmere e alle sue figlie, voleva davvero solo una cena e gli dispiaceva essersela persona. D'altronde, i marine erano fatti in quella maniera e non c'era nulla che lui potesse fare per farle cambiare idea. Aveva accettato i lati negativi dell'essere pirata molto tempo prima.

Non riprese il sentiero che portava al villaggio, ma camminò lungo la scogliera, così da notare che la nave che li aveva attaccati aveva cambiato ormeggio. Probabilmente era approdata a quel villaggio solo per fare rifornimento e poi, per motivi di segretezza, forse, si era postata in quella caletta da dove era più difficile raggiungerla a piedi. Ma Satch aveva avuto la fortuna di passare per quella scogliera e individuare il sentiero.

“Oh, be', di certo non risolleverò la mia reputazione in questo modo” commentò fra sé, pensando a Bellmere, ma aveva tutta l'intenzione di scendere e rubare quella nave, anche solo per usare le sue provviste per prepararsi una bella cena.

 

Dopo che ebbero terminato di riparare tutti i danni alla loro casa sull'albero, Ace, Sabo e Rufy si preoccuparono di procurarsi la cena. Poiché avevano una persona in più, cercarono di catturare più del solito animale di cui si nutrivano, ma almeno due e tre. Poi accesero il fuoco ai piedi della quercia che sosteneva la loro casa, ma abbastanza distante da non correre rischi, e ci misero a cucinare sopra le loro prede dopo averle liberate delle cose in eccesso.

Marco era sempre più impressionato dalla loro abilità e dalla loro forza. Avevano del talento e se la cavavano, doveva ammettere. Rimase altrettanto impressionato quando li vide avventarsi sul cibo e litigarselo come se non mangiassero da settimane, solo per il gusto di farlo. Nemmeno alla mensa della Moby Dick aveva visto una situazione del genere, e sì che era popolata da mille e seicento pirati che di certo non sapevano cos'era l'educazione. Fortunatamente lui mangiava poco, perché non era certo di poter competere a quella gara contro quelle tre piccole pesti.

“Se avessimo potuto recuperare le cose dal Grey Terminal, avremo potuto fare un lavoro migliore” commentò Sabo, guardando con occhio critico la casa sull'albero sopra di lui. Avevano finito di spolpare tutti gli animali per cena, ma lui stava ancora, come gli altri tre, succhiando un osso per non lasciare nemmeno un pezzo, anche minuscolo, di carne.

“Be', non possiamo più andarci per un po', quindi speriamo che così vada bene” disse Ace.

“Chissà per colpa di chi.” Sabo gli scoccò un'occhiata eloquente. Ace sbuffò e non gli rispose: non era stata colpa sua, non sapeva che i tizi che aveva derubato fossero dei pirati di Bluejam, e dopo era tutta colpa di Rufy che si era fatto catturare come l'idiota che era. Non avevano avuto scelta che salvarlo, dato che era stato ancora più idiota da non dire nulla quando lo stavano torturando.

“Che cos'è successo?” domandò Marco in maniera casuale.

“Dei pirati ce l'hanno con noi” rispose Rufy. Stava anche per spiegargli il motivo esatto, ma Ace e Sabo lo trascinarono a terra per impedirglielo.

“Se gli dici del tesoro, cercherà di rubarcelo” gli disse Sabo. “È un pirata, ricordi?”

“Giusto” annuì Rufy. Quando i fratelli lo lasciarono, affermò con sicurezza: “È un segreto.”

Marco non insistette, non era nella sua natura farlo. Preferiva che fossero le persone a confidarsi con lui, anche se gli capitava di essere curioso. “Allora, vi ringrazio per la cena e per l'ospitalità.” Ovviamente, non avevano voluto aiuto nemmeno durante la caccia. “Potete chiedermi qualsiasi cosa.”

“Allora, tu e Shanks siete rivali?” domandò Rufy prima di tutti gli altri. Aveva gli occhi che gli brillavano.

“Le nostre due ciurme” corresse gentilmente Marco. “I nostri due capitani, per l'esattezza. All'epoca Shanks era solo un mozzo, adesso ha la sua ciurma, ma i tempi sono cambiati quindi non c'è più capitato di scontrarci con lui da un po'.” Lo disse con un po' di rammarico nella voce perché, anche se era più giovane e non ancora comandante, ricordava davvero con piacere quei combattimenti, che erano duri ma improntati ad un'ammirazione reciproca. I nuovi pirati, per la maggior parte, era gente che non aveva idea di quello che stava facendo.

“Quindi non sei tu il capitano.” Ace l'aveva detto con un tono derisorio, ben espresso dal sorrisetto che gli si era formato sul volto.

“Non tutti sono portati per esserlo” replicò Marco, rivolgendogli un'occhiata eloquente. “E poi, non c'è nessun disonore nel seguire un grande uomo.”

Ace sbuffò, ma non seppe come replicare. “Chi è il tuo capitano?” si informò invece Sabo.

“Forse potreste conoscerlo, in effetti. È Edward Newgate Barbabianca.”

Ad Ace e Rufy, questo nome non diceva nulla, ma Sabo aveva letto i giornali e i libri di storia, dove ovviamente le parti dedicate alle cose che gli interessavano gli erano rimaste impresse, per cui lo fissò per un po' con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta. “Davvero?!” esclamò infine, quando ne ebbe la forza. “Ma è una cosa fantastica?”

“È uno famoso?” domandò Ace, per nulla impressionato.

“Stai scherzando? Barbabianca è l'uomo più forte del mondo, il più vicino allo One Piece!” Sabo balzò in piedi eccitato. “È praticamente il pirata più forte del nostro tempo! È stato il rivale più grande di Ro... ger...” La sua voce divenne sempre più un sussurro mentre si accorgeva delle implicazioni di quello che stava dicendo. Si voltò a guardare verso Rufy, che era passato dall'interesse verso un sicuro futuro rivale per la sua scalata al titolo alla sorpresa per ciò che significava.

Ace aveva capito benissimo, nonostante l'abbassamento improvviso di tono. “Be', facile essere il più forte, adesso che Roger è morto. Bella roba.” Si alzò e, senza aggiungere una parola, se ne andò, scomparendo nel buio del bosco.

“Non sono sicuro di aver capito quello che è successo” commentò Marco. Si era beato dell'eccitazione di Sabo finché non si era chiesto che cosa l'avesse spezzata. E non riusciva proprio ad immaginarselo.

“Non importa” tagliò il discorso Sabo. Aveva già commesso l'errore di raccontarlo a Rufy, cosa di cui Ace non era stato felice, e non l'avrebbe detto a nessun altro senza la sua autorizzazione. Poi, però, gli venne in mente un pensiero terribile. Ace era sempre stato circondato da persone che lo ritenevano un mostro per essere il figlio di Roger. Sabo la riteneva un'idiozia, dato che lui stesso sapeva che i figli non avevano nulla a che fare con i genitori, ma in ogni caso c'erano persone che la pensavano così. E cosa ne pensavano, in quello specifico contesto, i pirati rivali di Roger. “Per quale motivo un pirata di Barbabianca è in questo Mare così lontano dalla Rotta Maggiore?”

“Vogliamo fermare un commercio di schiavi” fu la risposta di Marco, sicura benché non capisse il cambio improvviso di argomento.

“Schiavi?” ripeté Sabo. Marco annuì e gli spiegò sommariamente la missione di cui Barbabianca li aveva incaricati.

Sabo sentì un senso di soffocamento alla gola e tossì per trattenere la nausea. Che i nobili fossero creature da cui voleva stare alla larga lo sapeva già, ma quello che aveva appena sentito era talmente disgustoso che non poteva quasi crederci. Era felice di essersene andato, ma il sangue che ancora li legava stava ribollendo. “Credo che dovremo andare a dormire, ora.”

“Ma io voglio sapere di Shanks!” protestò Rufy. “Non mi ha ancora raccontato niente!”

“Io vado a dormire comunque.”

“Non dovremo andare a controllare che stia bene?” domandò Marco, accennando leggermente con il capo al punto dove Ace era scomparso, dato che Sabo si stava per arrampicare sulla quercia.

“Nah, se la sa cavare” rispose lui. Quando aveva i suoi momenti, era meglio lasciarlo da solo. Nonostante quello che potessero dirgli, era un dolore troppo profondo per essere eradicato con facilità.

Marco rimase così da solo con Rufy e cercò di rispettare la parola raccontandogli le avventure che si ricordava con Shanks, finché non si accorse che pure lui si stava per addormentare contro la quercia che usava come sedia. Dopotutto, per quanto fossero forti, rimanevano sempre dei bambini. Lo prese in braccio e salì per portarlo nella casetta sull'albero e lui quasi non se ne accorse. Sabo però era ancora sveglio e, non appena Marco depose Rufy accanto a lui, si assicurò di coprilo con il lenzuolo.

Prima di andare anche lui a dormire, però, c'era un'ultima cosa di cui Marco voleva accertarsi. Nonostante la foresta fosse molto fitta e intricata, non ci mise molto a ritrovare Ace usando l'Haki della percezione. Aveva trovato una piccola radura tra le folti querce della foresta e si stava allenando. Il sudore gli scendeva dalla fronte nelle guance e sulle labbra, ma lui non sembrava farci caso. C'era una sorta di disperazione nel modo in cui faceva agitare la sua spranga.

Non si era accorto della sua presenza, quindi Marco lo colse alla sprovvista quando gli bloccò il colpo con il gomito, ma recuperò subito e tornò ad attaccarlo. Per un bambino di dieci anni, dovette ammettere, era un talento naturale, per quanto, ovviamente, non avesse la minima possibilità di batterlo.

Ace se n'era accorto, ma non aveva l'abitudine di scappare da una sfida, quindi continuò finché Marco non lo disarmò e lo scagliò a terra con un colpo della stessa spranga. Ace sbuffò infastidito, per quanto l'altro non avesse fatto alcun gesto di soddisfazione.

“Qual è il problema?”

“Non c'è nessun problema.”

“Non è vero.”

Ace tornò ad alzarsi e recuperò la spranga che lui gli stava passando, con un gesto secco. “Tu odi Roger, non è vero?”

“No, non lo odio.” Marco ricordava che quell'intera faccenda era iniziata proprio dopo averlo nominato, ma ancora non riusciva a capirne il motivo. “Certo, non era un mio amico, ma l'ho sempre rispettato come avversario. Era un grande pirata.”

Non era la risposta che Ace si aspettava, quindi rimase un po' incerto. “Bugiardo” commentò poi. “Scommetto che diresti così anche se ti chiedessi che cosa penseresti di suo figlio.” A differenza di Sabo, non aveva avuto la sua prudenza o il suo pensiero riguardo al fatto che gli uomini di Barbabianca lo stessero cercando. E comunque non gli importava, dato che era abituato ad essere odiato da tutti.

Ora, Marco viveva da anni nella Rotta Maggiore, un posto dove si veniva stupiti continuamente e costantemente. Non avrebbe mai pensato di avere la sorpresa più incredibile in un Mare così sperduto come quello Orientale. “Sì, risponderei esattamente così” disse infine, dopo essersi ripreso dallo shock della rivelazione che aveva appena avuto. “Come ho detto, rispetto Roger come un grande pirata, ma questo non ha niente a che fare con te. Tu non sei lui.”

Ave rimase a fissarlo senza dire nulla. Il suo sguardo era sempre duro, ma doveva ammettere che Marco era la terza persona che gli diceva una cosa del genere.

“Se fossi un capitano, ti chiederei immediatamente di entrare nella mia ciurma” continuò lui, mentre faceva un passo per allontanarsi e tornare verso la casa sull'albero. “E non per tuo padre, ma perché sei una persona che mi piacerebbe avere come compagno.” E lo pensava veramente, perché aveva visto come si comportava con i fratelli.

Si sistemò ai piedi della quercia, con la coperta e il cuscino che Sabo gli aveva fornito, sonnecchiando finché non sentì che anche Ace era tornato indietro ed era salito sulla casa, solo allora si addormentò tranquillo. La mattina successiva, furono le sue fiamme blu che finalmente erano riuscite a guarire la ferita al braccio a svegliarlo, indicandogli che era ora di tornare a concentrarsi sulla missione.

 

Satch aveva immaginato che viaggiare su quella nave, anche se non era immensa, da solo non sarebbe stato facile. Per di più non era un navigatore, quindi faceva quello che poteva. Almeno non doveva più seguire la bussola, ma poteva basarsi sulla vivrecard di Marco, nella speranza che lui lo raggiungesse prima. Gli avrebbe di certo rinfacciato il fatto che l'aveva mollato da solo a battersi con tutta quella gente.

Vide in lontananza una nave che stava proprio sulla sua rotta e imprecò fra sé, perché riuscire da solo a far virare la nave sarebbe stata un'impresa, ma poi si accorse che il simbolo sulla bandiera era esattamente quello dei commercianti di schiavi che stavano cercando. Certo, non era previsto che li affrontasse senza Marco, ma non poteva lasciarli andare ora che li aveva trovati.

Abbassò le vele in fretta per quanto potesse e lasciò che la nave rallentasse abbastanza per avvicinarsi all'altra senza però finirci addosso e rischiare di farla affondare con tutto il suo carico di schiavi, poi balzò a bordo. L'equipaggio se n'era già accorto e aveva bombardato la sua nave giusto un attimo dopo che l'aveva lasciata.

Con un sorriso soddisfatto per averli sorpresi, atterrò con i pugnali già sguainati. Individuò immediatamente quelli che avevano il fucile e si gettò verso di loro, tagliando loro la canna prima che esplodesse il punto e poi li gettò all'indietro con un calcio.

Stava continuando a menare colpi prima che quegli uomini, in superiorità numerica, riuscissero a organizzarsi sufficientemente da prenderlo alla sprovvista, che quasi non si accorse dello scintillio di piume azzurre che veniva dal cielo, finché Marco non atterrò al suo fianco, schiena contro schiena.

“Alla buon'ora” disse Satch, sorridendo, senza smettere di lottare.

“Scusami per il ritardo” rispose Marco. Non era da lui, in effetti.

In due, ci misero poco a sconfiggere tutto il resto dell'equipaggio. In media, erano persone che ricorrevano a mezzi subdoli durante le loro cacce, oppure se la prendevano con persone indifese. Non avevano speranza contro i pirati di Barbabianca.

Una volta che si furono assicurati che non ci fossero più nemici a bordo, Satch si concesse un minuto per abbracciare Marco. “Mi ero preoccupato” ammise.

“Scusami” disse lui, battendogli una mano su una spalla. “Ho dovuto aspettare che mi guarisse il braccio prima di volare di nuovo.”

Senza aggiungere altro, scesero sottocoperta, dove immaginavano avrebbero trovato le celle per il trasporto degli schiavi, ma ebbero una brutta sorpresa: erano vuote. Satch protestò irritato, mentre Marco prese la cosa con più tranquillità. “Devono averli già consegnati” dedusse.

Tornò sul ponte e afferrò il primo uomo che gli capitò sottomano, sbattendogli la schiena contro la parete di legno dell'albero maestro finché non si svegliò. Poi lo tenne fermò per il collo. “Voglio sapere a chi e dove avete consigliato gli schiavi.” Indicò Satch, che l'aveva raggiunto con i due coltelli in mano. “Oppure lascerò fare al mio amico, che è cuoco e a tagliare la carne se la cava meglio di me.”

Come ogni buon commerciante che si rispettava, la vita veniva prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, per cui l'uomo preferì confessare piuttosto che essere torturato. “Li abbiamo venduti al pirata che controlla l'isola di Goa. Non so cosa ne abbia fatto dopo.”

“Probabilmente li sta tenendo per conto del re, in modo che se qualcuno li scoprisse non sarebbe colpa sua” ipotizzò Satch. Non erano solo i membri della Flotta dei Sette ad essere Cani del Governo, tutt'altro.

Marco annuì, poi fece svenire l'uomo di nuovo sbattendogli la testa con più forza. “Non mi dispiace tornare a Goa, però” gli disse sorridendo. “Ci sono delle persone che mi piacerebbe farti incontrare.”

 

“Poteva almeno salutare” fu il commento di Sabo. Non aveva ancora deciso come sentirsi a riguardo la sparizione di Marco. In fondo, non è che l'avesse conosciuto così bene, però aveva dato per scontato che l'avrebbero rivisto il mattino successivo e il fatto che se ne fosse andato senza dire loro nulla lo destabilizzava.

“Bah, un seccatore in meno in giro” fu il commento di Ace. Una parte di lui avrebbe davvero voluto credere che la sua richiesta fosse sincera, che qualcuno lo apprezzasse abbastanza da volerlo come compagno, ma non ci riusciva. Aveva già difficoltà a credere di meritare l'amore dei fratelli, e loro lo conoscevano fin troppo bene.

“I pirati sono fantastici” fu il commento di Rufy, che invece fingeva di prendere tutto con tranquillità, anche un addio, nonostante la mattina subito dopo la scoperta si fosse lamentato parecchio della questione. “Non vedo l'ora di diventarlo anch'io.” E su quello erano tutti d'accordo.

“Be', comunque cosa facciamo, dato che non possiamo andare nel Grey Terminal?” disse Sabo. Avevano lo stomaco pieno perché Marco era comunque stato gentile abbastanza da lasciare loro la colazione, nella forma di un enorme bue, per ricompensarli dell'ospitalità.

“Allenamento” rispose Ace. “Propongo di partire fino alla casa di Dadan e poi farsi tutto il percorso della montagna in circolo.”

Sabo lo fermò appoggiandogli una mano sul petto. “Sento dei rumori.” Sia Ace sia Rufy allungarono il collo per cercare di capire che cosa intendesse e, in effetti, sembrò anche a loro di avvertire qualcosa. Pensarono ad un animale, ma non era il suo tipico.

In un certo senso, si trattava di un animale, ma ben più pericoloso di quelli che cacciavano di solito: un uomo. O, meglio, un pirata. Di Bluejam.

“Ci hanno seguito fin qui!” esclamò Sabo, preoccupato. Questo voleva dire che Bluejam aveva davvero intenzione di chiudere i conti con loro una volta per tutti. “Scappiamo!” Avevano ancora possibilità di cavarsela, in fondo erano più abituati a correre in un terreno accidentale e conoscevano i sentieri. Ace diede una spinta a Rufy per dirgli di scappare, mentre cercava di trattenere gli uomini che stavano venendo nella loro direzione.

“Ace! Non restare indietro, vieni via!” gli gridò Sabo, che era già in avanti di parecchi metri, ma si era fermato per vedere che cosa stava succedendo, perché non poteva andarsene senza accertarsi che i suoi fratelli lo stessero seguendo.

Rufy fu incerto se seguire Sabo, come Ace gli consigliava di fare, oppure di rimanere a combattere, quindi rimase fermo sul posto per un momento di troppo, permettendo ad uno dei pirati di avventarsi su di lui. Non gli fu permesso di usare il trucco della volta scorsa, perché gli furono bloccate anche le braccia.

“Lasciatelo andare!” Ace si voltò verso di lui, pronto ad attaccare l'uomo che aveva catturato il fratellino, ma il voltare le spalle agli avversari che stava affrontando fu un grosso errore, perché uno dei pirati gli afferrò di scatto la spranga ed il contraccolpo per lo strappo lo fece inciampare all'indietro, permettendo loro di afferrarlo per le braccia e immobilizzarlo.

Sabo era già tornato indietro e aveva colpito in testa uno dei pirati che avevano cercato di avventarsi su di lui, ma non sapeva che cosa fare, dato che il numero degli avversari era ampio e in più non sapeva se, salvando uno dei due fratelli, avrebbe messo a rischio gli altri.

“Fate attenzione” disse quello che stava tenendo, seppure a fatica, Ace. “Il capo ha detto che ce l'avrebbe fatta pagare se gli facevano un graffio.”

Non sapeva perché, considerando che Bluejam avrebbe dovuto avercela per il furto dei soldi, ma Sabo la prese come un suo vantaggio. Voleva dire che avrebbe avuto la possibilità di attaccare alla sua massima potenza senza preoccuparsene troppo. Cosa che fece, colpendo gli uomini che cercavano di afferrarlo con la sua spranga senza quasi badare a dove esattamente mirava.

“Sabo! Fa' attenzione!” gridò Rufy, ma il suo tentativo di aiutarlo si risolse in tragedia, perché Sabo si voltò verso di lui per controllare che stesse bene e ciò bastò a tutti gli uomini che non era riuscito a sconfiggere gli furono addosso in un attimo.

“Ben fatto ragazzi” disse uno. “Ora torniamo dal capo che questa foresta mi mette ansia.” Anche se, nonostante avessero completato la missione, non l'avevano fatto con facilità, perché ciascuno di loro aveva addosso i segni del combattimenti, che fossero tagli o lividi. Era una cosa che si notava subito, per cui, quando furono nuovamente nel Grey Terminal, Bluejam non mancò di farglielo notare con un ghigno divertito.

“E osate definirvi uomini!”

Sabo, come i suoi fratelli, aveva passato il tempo a cercare inutilmente di divincolarsi, ma adesso stava fermo, con lo sguardo spalancato in avanti sull'uomo che affiancava Bluejam: suo padre. Anche gli altri due parevano averlo riconosciuto, e quindi guardavano Sabo chiedendosi che cosa significasse.

“Come richiesto, gliel'ho riportato. E tutto intero.”

Outlook diede un'occhiata critica a Sabo e una disgustata ad Ace e Rufy. “Gli altri due non m'interessano” affermò.

“A me sì” replicò con gentilezza Bluejam.

“Ne faccia pure quello che vuole, allora.” E poi fece cenno all'uomo che stava trattenendo Sabo di lasciarlo, cosa che fece immediatamente. Ma Sabo non si mosse da dove era atterrato. “Aspettate un attimo!” Era terrorizzato. Non voleva in alcun modo tornare a casa né lasciare i suoi fratelli da soli in balia di Bluejam, ma fisicamente non c'era nulla che potesse fare e non riusciva nemmeno a trovare un modo intelligente per uscire da quella situazione.

“Lascia andare Sabo!” gridò Rufy, tornando a divincolarsi quando vide che Outlook si stava avvicinando per afferrarlo.

“Lasciarlo andare? È mio figlio!” replicò Outlook disgustato.

“Considerando che suo figlio preferisce dire che è orfano, riconsidererei i suoi metodi educativi.” La voce era gentile, ma il tono ironico. Marco era dietro di loro, assieme a Satch, che era più incuriosito che altro dalla faccenda, dopo che aveva sentito parlare di quei ragazzini.

“Questi non sono affari vostri” sbottò Outlook. Non poteva credere che della gente del Grey Terminal osasse venirgli a parlare. “Chi siete?”

“Pirati della Rotta Maggiore” replicò Marco con tranquillità. Poi lo ignorò per rivolgersi a Bluejam. “Il mio capitano non apprezza il commercio di schiavi, per cui non ti dispiace se ci siamo già occupati di liberarli e di prestargli la tua nave, vero?” Li avevano trovati nella stiva della sua nave, ormeggiata nel golfo del Grey Terminal e l'avevano consegnata agli schiavi affinché la utilizzassero per tornare in un'isola dove avrebbero potuto almeno chiedere l'aiuto di qualcuno di onesto.

“Maledetti...!” Bluejam si sporse in avanti, per coprire con il suo corpo Outlook, perché se si fosse ferito non lo avrebbe più pagato, e iniziò a sparare, seguito dai suoi uomini. Marco si lasciò colpire senza spostarsi, le fiamme blu che emergevano dalle ferite e le cicatrizzavano in un attimo.

“Sono carini” commentò divertito Satch, nel vedere il loro stupore che diventava man mano terrore, con le braccia che reggevano le armi sempre più tremanti. Marco approfittò di quel momento per balzare in avanti e metterne fuori gioco i primi che gli capitarono sottomano. Satch si unì a lui e pochi minuti dopo era rimasto solo Bluejam che, ripresosi dal terrore che l'aveva colto, si voltò per tentare di scappare.

“Lo prendo io” disse Satch, e si allontanò  con passo leggero, senza fretta.

Marco riprese la forma umana, perché quando combatteva aveva l'abitudine di trasformare almeno le braccia in ali. “Sabo, vuoi andare con tuo padre?”

“No!” fu la risposta immediata.

“Allora, signore, credo che dovrebbe andarsene.”

Outlook lo fissò come se fosse pazzo. Non riusciva a credere che osasse dargli ordini. “È mio figlio!” ripeté, ma la voce suonava molto meno convinta.

“Non più.” Satch era tornato e aveva entrambi i coltelli sporchi di sangue. “Ora, devo finire il lavoro?”

“Non osereste...” Ma poi Satch gli arrivò decisamente troppo vicino, con la punta della lama che gli punse la gola, e Outlook cadde all'indietro, sporcandosi i vestiti eleganti nella melma del Grey Terminal. Un attimo dopo era di nuovo in piedi, disgustato, ma se ne stava andando lanciando maledizioni.

“Alla prossima volta!” lo salutò Satch allegramente.

“Ne hai portato un altro?” domandò Ace, indicandolo seccato.

“Non c'è di che” rispose Marco, con un sorriso gentile sul volto.

“Non posso credere che mio padre...” Sabo tremava ancora per la rabbia e per la paura, non tanto per se stesso ma per i suoi fratelli, che la sua famiglia aveva messo in pericolo. Rufy lo abbracciò singhiozzando e anche Ace si sporse per stringergli un braccio.

“Già, certe volte i padri fanno proprio schifo” commentò Satch noncurante. “Per questo noi ce lo siamo scelto.”

“Il nostro capitano ci considera come dei figli, per cui noi lo chiamiamo Babbo” spiegò Marco. “Siamo una famiglia e questo ci rende felice, anche se il resto del mondo ci odia.” Ace lo stava fissando con gli occhi spalancati: di nuovo, pareva essere in grado di dirgli le parole giuste al momento giusto.

“Ehi, ho un'idea!” esclamò Satch. “Perché non vi unite a noi? Sono sicuro che al Babbo non dispiacerà e Marco mi ha detto che ve la cavate per essere dei bambini. Sarà divertente!”

“No, grazie” rispose immediatamente Rufy, senza pensarci nemmeno un istante. “Io voglio diventare il Re dei Pirati e lo farò da solo con la mia ciurma.” Ace e Sabo, che invece ci stavano pensando, si guardarono, si sorrisero e poi tornarono a voltarsi verso i due pirati con un'alzata di spalle: Rufy aveva deciso per loro e di certo non potevano lasciare il fratellino da solo.

“Mi sembra sensato” disse Marco gentilmente.

“E poi non siamo ancora abbastanza forti” aggiunse Sabo, guardandosi attorno: i pirati che non erano riusciti a sconfiggere giacevano tutti a terra immobili attorno a loro. Ace sbuffò, ma annuì. Gli costava ammetterlo ma era vero. E se la ciurma del rivale di Roger era così forte, significava che aveva ancora molta strada da fare prima di poter superare la fama di suo padre.

Così si salutarono e le loro strade si divisero. Nei tre fratelli era emersa ancora maggiormente la consapevolezza di cosa dovesse essere la Rotta Maggiore e di quali pirati la popolassero. Avevano ancora voglia di diventare pirati, anzi, il loro proposito si era maggiormente rafforzato ora che avevano incontrato degli esponenti significativi di quel mondo. A parte Rufy, ovviamente. Lui era sempre stato convinto di tutto.

“Credo proprio che sentiremo ancora parlare di loro” commentò Satch, una volta che furono scomparsi all'interno della foresta.

Marco sorrise e annuì. “Non ho alcun dubbio.”


End file.
